House of Love Triangles
by sleepingdragons12
Summary: NO PEDDIE.Nina's friend Nick come to Anubis to visit.Eddie,Fabian,Nick all like Nina.First fanfic!And sorry for spelling errors.Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Love triangles. I have one thing so don't take out the guns yet. I HATE PEDDIE. I think it's stupid and weird and completely unesseray. But I LOVE fabina. So there will be that. The story is about Nina's friend Nick comes to Anubis to visit for the week. Eddie, Nick, Fabian all like Nina. NINA AND FABIAN ARE NOT A COUPLE! So that's it….oh and first fanfic so be nice! Please? I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS.**

Nick's pov

Walking into Anubis felt like walking into a death trap. The solid doors felt cold and wet from rain. "It's all for Nina." I reminded myself. Feeling brave and pushing the doors open looking briefly at the peeling paint on the walls and the tight carvings on the stairwell; I quickly diverted my attion to the voices I heard from the other room. Well here it goes.

Fabian's pov

I was laughing. Alfie and Jerome were playing around with food at the dinner table. Meaning they were throwing it at Amber. "Nina" a strange voice said. A dark-haired boy with big bright blue eyes walked in. Nina's golden hair flew over my arm as she looked at the boy. Her eyes suddenly filled with eximent.

"NICK!" she screamed. She left from the table and ran to the boy giving him a big hug. As she put her arms around his neck, and his hung low on her waist. Jealously bubbled inside on me. I looked at my pale hand and at Nick's tan forearm wondering what was wrong. Nina let go of the boy and dragged him over to the table where we were all sitting. "Guys this is my friend Nick, he's from the U.S." "He is visiting me for the week." Nick was about to open his mouth when Trudy came bustling in.

"You must be our visitor." Trudy said cheerfully. "Come on, let's get you settled than."

Amber's pov

That Nick boy. Ug he's breaking up Fabina! He is REALLY cute though, if only I wasn't with Alfie. I love Alfie! Don't get me worng, but he meets my stanerds though. I wonder how he meat Nina? How does Fabian feel about this? I glanced at Fabian. He keep staring at his hand. Weird. I looked back over at Nick. He and Trudy were arguing about him sleeping on the couch.

"No really its fine, I can sleep on the couch." Nick insisted.

"Nope, you can stay with Fabian and Eddie." Trudy said with no mercy in her voice.

"What!" Eddie and Fabian screamed. They glared at Nick while Nina gave them pleading looks. Fabian was the first to compose himself. "Yeah I guess I'm fine with that." Eddie glared at Fabian but stayed with it. "Yeah sure whatever." Eddie said. Oh god this is going to be a LONG week.

Nina's pov

Yes! Now that we don't have to worry about any crazy sprits, we can relax. Nick came too! I missed him. We meat in kindergarden, we have been best friends ever snice. Well expect or Amber. But she's my best girl friend. Does that even make sense? Whatever the point is that I will finally have time to hang out with Fabian. Maybe we can even become a couple! Eppp! Oh god now I sound like Amber.

Eddie's pov

What is worng with everyone! Cant they see that Nick is bad for Nina? Or maybe because I am the Osiran, or maybe because I am in love with her.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please! If you like it I will write more if not, I will stop. So this was my first fanfic. But you already know that. This is a Fabina story. So yeah. NEON SOCKS! Commet please!**

**-Sleepingdragons12**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKYOU! You guys have been so nice to me! It was the highlight of my day. To answer your question yes, there will be more couples, I am a big Amflie lover and Jara. Is that how you say it? Amflie? Ok enough of my stupid babbling. ON WITH THE CHAPPY! And, I DO NOT OWN HOA!**

Eddie's pov

Dinner was awkward. I munched on my bread as we all sat in silence. Nina was the only one smiling. Her hair brushed back, light green eyes with touches of gold flittered to everyone smiling. Fabian sat there glaring at Nick as so did Joy. She hated not having to attain everyone's interest. Patricia's jet black hair with colorful streaks flipped back and forth like she was watching a tennis match. Alfie was trying to get Ambers eyes to even glance at him but, she was too busy glaring at Nick and I to notice. My deep brown eyes looked at Jerome, but he was looking at be too. A questioning look on face. I wonder what he's thinking…..

Jerome pov

Eddie saw me looking at him. Good. He was being extra weird extra weird today. Looking at Nina like that. Keep your eyes on your own girlfriend! As long as he's not looking at Mara like that I guess I'm ok. I watched her. Wow that just sounded really stalker-ish. Anyway back to the point. Her deep, dark shiny hair glistened like rain on a sidewalk. Her bright intelligent brown eyes darted to Patricia trying to get her to look at her problem. But of course Patricia was too busy looked looking at everyone like she was watching a death match to notice. I had to break this silence or else I am going to go crazy.

"So Nick, where are you from?" I asked being bored I can't come up with good things to say.

"Seattle, Nina and I lived right next door to each other. We used to be joined at the hip." He said laughing. He nudged Nina in the ribs, which looked equally as amused.

"He's not joking either." Nina said recalling a memory. She told us about how the crazy glued themselves together when they were 14. 14! Americans are really crazy.

Nick pov

Oh god. I remember that day. Nina and I were doing an art project together in art, but it took a little of a wrong turn… kind of. Jerome, Nina and I were all laughing while everybody else seemed in a ever present depressing state. I munched on my dinner during our "quiet time" as I liked to call it. Trudy came bursting in the middle of our laughter.

"I'm dearly sorry kids but, curfew is two hours early tonight. Mr. Sweet wants everyone rested for your fieldtrip tomorrow." Oh no. I am going to die.

**Thanks you! Sorry for it being REALLY short but I know it's a lame excuse I have TONS of homework. I will try to review every week or so. I know I HATE it when people don't update. PLEASE REVIEW! It is a Fabina story. Tell me what you think…..please? PINE NEDDLES! **

**-Sleepingdragons12**


End file.
